Burn my pretty
by VampireloverD
Summary: Pyromaniac Mandarin add Female who bursts into flames when in season Nova equals kidnap! skeleton king dances, Sakko has a mental breakdown, Sprx is an idiot. thats all i can say. T incase. Necron warrior helped with the idea.


**No own!**

**Burn my pretty**

The hyperforce ran down the corridors of the citadel of bone, on their way to skeleton kings throne room. They burst through the door, weapons at the ready, prepared for the most important battle of their lives… and… saw skeleton king with an afro, wearing 60s clothes, dancing in the middle of the room.

The hyperforce stared at him, finally discovering why they had found Sakko curled up in a ball rocking himself and Mandarin was nowhere to be seen.

Antauri began to mutter to the others, "slowly back up…back up…back up…RUN"

The entire hyperforce ran from the still dancing king, out the door, Sprx locking it behind him. That is all but Nova, who had run into the door after Sprx locked it. "Dammit!" she whispered. "They do this every time!"

She slowly turned around, cowering slightly as skeleton king continued to dance. To her horror, she felt the dance disease start to take over her. Just as she felt her feet begin to tap, something grabbed her and pulled her through a vent.

Nova turned to thank her saviour, and found herself face to face with Mandarin. She froze and whispered, "Why did you save me?" Mandarin looked at her as if she was stupid and led her down the vents to his room. "No one deserves that torture." He shuddered.

Nova nodded and started to walk out of the room, when she was almost out though, Mandarin caught her, pushed her to the ground so that he was straddling her and started poking her arm. Nova eventually got angry and her fire submerged her body. Mandarin's face lit up and he gazed with wonder at the fire. It seemed that Mandarin was a pyromaniac.

Nova sighed, still in her uncomfortable spot, it looked like she might be here a while.

_An hour later_

Antauri looked around the room, mentally counting off each hyperforce member. His eyes widened and he recounted. He groaned and turned to the team, "where's Nova?" he asked fearing the answer. The hyperforce looked around.

"This happens every time!" Otto says. The hyperforce turn to face Sprx. "why do you always close the door behind you? Nova closes the door!" Sprx apologised and they run back to the citadel of bone. "I hope she is ok." Antauri mutters.

The hyperforce crept past Skeleton kings room, glancing inside to make sure it was safe. Nova was not there. They frowned as they heard noises from Mandarins room. They walked over and opened the door. Mandarin was straddling Nova, gazing in delight at her fiery body. "Burn my pretty, Burn!" he cackled. Nova looked over and saw the boys there. "Help me," she mouthed.

The hyperforce nodded and pushed Mandarin off her, while picking her up and then ran. They felt an extra weight pull them down, it seemed Mandarin had grabbed Nova's tail and was pulling her back. They began a tug of war, Nova in the middle yelling, "OW, OW that hurts!" eventually, Mandarin won when he hit a button that ejected the monkey team into space.

Mandarin once again sat on Nova as she continued to burn. She huffed in annoyance as she tried to figure a way out.

_A week later_

Sakko walked down the corridors, having gotten over his mental breakdown. He turned the corner and saw Mandarin sat on a ball of fire. At a closer look it appeared to be Nova of the monkey team. Sakko sent her a sympathetic glance, Mandarin would only let her go when he got bored of her, and he wouldn't get bored for a long time.

He was hit by inspiration, ran down the corridor and came back with a bucket of water. He poured it over Nova and the flames went out. Mandarin blinked, shook his head, got off her and walked away. Sakko helped the probably traumatised girl up and led her to the kitchen, she must be starving.

Nova, surprisingly, followed him without a word. When she was eating, the sparkle to her eyes came back a little. Sakko figured it was safe so he said, "Why have you been on fire for the whole week?" she sighed, "I'm in season. It's probably a good thing he's so distracted by the fire or he would do something else entirely."

Sakko nodded, noting the electric collar that Mandarin had forced onto her incase she tried to attack him or escape. He noticed that the flames had restarted. "I think you're done."

Nova nodded as she took a bite of her pasta. She hadn't eaten in a week and she was hungry.

_With the hyperforce_

Attack number two was starting on the Citadel of bone. They ran to Mandarins room, finding no golden monkey. They frowned and ran down the corridor until they came across Nova. She sighed with relief and said, "Finally." Gibson cut through the collar with his drill and they flew off.

_2 weeks later_

"Where's Nova?"

…

"Dammit Sprx!"


End file.
